


Conventions

by PattRose



Series: Conventions [1]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, Established couple, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-03 21:24:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair wants to go to the Watchman Convention but Jim doesn’t.  Blair decides to go alone.  Megan Connor decides that she’s going to go along with Sandy.  Will Jim wise up or be miserable at home?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Conventions-non-poetry

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my early stories and it shows. But I wanted to put it with my other things.

Summary: Blair wants to go to the Watchman Convention but Jim doesn’t. Blair decides to go alone. Megan Connor decides that she’s going to go along with Sandy. Will Jim wise up or be miserable at home?  
Word count: 9,807

 

Conventions  
Patt 

 

When Blair got home from the precinct, he was tired and hungry and not just a little bit horny. Unfortunately, his lover, best friend and cook was not home yet. It was Jim's turn to make dinner tonight, and of course, he was out on a call with Joel. Blair decided to make something simple so he could get to his email quicker. 

While he prepared the vegetables for stir-fry, he got the Wok ready. Blair knew Jim would be starving by the time he got home. Chicken, Blair thought, reaching for the package he had laid out earlier to thaw. Jim loved meat, so why not give him a little bit with all those good vegetables? 

When everything was almost perfect, the phone rang. Blair answered, "Sandburg." 

"Chief", Jim said softly, "don't start dinner yet because I'm going to be late, and I thought I would bring home some take-out. Is that alright with you?" 

Well, fuck, thought Blair but he said, "Don't worry about take-out. I have dinner all made and it can be heated when you get home. Is everything all right with you and Joel?" 

Jim smiled as he answered, "Yes, we're just fine. Sorry I'll be late. I'll make it up to you when I get home. Joel says to say hello and wishes he was coming for dinner." 

Blair heard laughter in the background, and said, "Hey, you know Joel can come for dinner anytime he wants to. You do know that, don't you, Jim?" 

"Yeah, babe," Jim said, "I do. Thanks. I have to go. Talk to you in about two hours." 

Dinner was all done, sitting on the stove waiting for Jim as Blair decided to look over some email and check the Watchman's list. Blair loved being on that mailing list, and he could hardly wait to see all the information about the next convention, since it was sure to be soon. 

As soon as Blair got on, he saw a number of emails from online pals from the Watchman list. So, he went to them first, hoping to find out about the convention. 

~~~~~~~~~~ 

Skimming the list, he quickly started reading until he found what he was looking for. He found out where and when the Convention was taking place. He couldn't believe it; only one month away. That didn't give Blair much time to talk Jim into going. 

When Jim walked in the front door, Blair could see how tired he was. Jim's slumped shoulders showed every bit of weariness inside and out. 

Blair asked, "Jim, do you want to eat some dinner?" 

Jim smiled as he said, "Blair, you always know exactly what to say and do for me. Thank you. Dinner would be nice." At this point Blair decided not to tell him about the convention. Blair needed his lover fully rested to discuss that matter. 

~~~~~~~~~~

The following morning, Jim emerged from the shower fully dressed and wide-awake. Deciding that there wasn't any time like the present, Blair pushed Jim to the table for breakfast. As Jim sat there eating, he looked up and saw Blair watching him closely. Finally, Jim couldn't stand it any longer, and asked, "All right, Blair, what's going on?" 

"Well," started Blair, "The convention for Watchman is in thirty days and I was hoping that you and I could talk about going." Blair looked up and saw the amusement stirring in Jim's eyes. 

Laughing out loud, Jim said, "Blair, we're not going to some damn convention about slash fiction. What are you thinking? I wouldn't be caught dead going to one." 

Blair glared over at his lover. "Jim, where do you get off telling me what I can and cannot do?" he demanded. "I'm not a child, so please don't treat me like one. I'm going with or without you." 

Now it was Jim's turn to glare, "Blair, are you saying you'd go without me?" 

Blair met his lover's look as he said, "Jim, I feel you've given me no choice. I wanted you to go with me but you've made it clear you aren't going. What did you expect? So, yes, Jim, I would go without you." 

Jim jumped up and said, "We're going to be late for work. If you want a ride, get a move on." Blair could tell that Jim was really pissed off, but Blair wasn't giving in. 

~~~~~~~~~~

When they got to work, Blair and Brown had to go to court, so Jim knew he'd be safe for a while to ask some other opinions and he planned on doing just that. 

As soon as Blair and Brown walked into the elevator, Jim asked Simon, Megan, Joel and Rafe to come over so he could ask some questions about this whole idea. He started telling them all about his and Blair's argument of the morning. "So," he said, "I need to know what to do." 

Megan had to say something. "Jim, grow up," she said. "Blair wants to go to the Convention, so let him. If you don't want to go, that's fine, but don't drag Blair down with you. You aren't going to do anything but piss him off and push him further away from you. We've all seen a pissed off Blair before and we don't want to again." 

Jim said, "Excuse me, Megan, but you've no idea of what our relationship is like. Blair wouldn't let a Convention come between us. It's as simple as that." _I bet that'll shut her up for awhile._

Megan came back at him saying, "Jim, I really think you're wrong on this one. I truly believe that Blair really wants to be able to make a decision on his own without you bullying him into your decision. This isn't Ellison's Dream life, this is real life and before I forget, if you don't want our opinions, why'd you ask for them?" 

Simon was listening with interest and decided he would add his two cents. "Jim", Simon said, "I really have to agree with Megan on this subject. Give Blair a chance to make his own decision. If it isn't the one you wanted, then that's the way it goes. Megan's right, this is real life. Blair has to have a choice and it can't always be your choice. Stand back and let him make decisions on his own. Keep in mind, he isn't a child." 

"So", Jim said, "I'm supposed to just give in to everything Blair always wants? Is this what you two are saying? Because I have to say, that idea sucks. You know that I love Blair, but he's a major pain in the ass and he'll be worse if I give in." 

Megan growled at him, "Jim, again I say, grow up. You're talking about giving in and letting him have his way. Well, we're talking about you letting him make his own decision. There's a big difference. Get a grip, Ellison. You're behaving like a two year old." 

Jim sat down at his desk. He didn't have a clue as to what he should do. _I guess that would make me clueless._ He did know that he'd have to make some decisions because Blair was due back from court any moment. 

Joel walked over and put his hand on Jim's shoulder. "Jim," Joel said, "I don't know if you want to hear this but I agree with everyone else. Blair has to be given a choice. If you don't want to go, that's your decision. Let Blair make his. It's pretty simple and Blair will love you for it. You might get extra points for showing you're grown up." 

Everyone else smiled and laughed quietly while this was being said. 

Jim looked at Rafe, "So what do you think, Rafe?" 

Rafe wasn't happy about being in the hot seat. He said, "I know you aren't going to like it, but I agree with everyone else, too. I'm sorry. I just feel like you're treating Blair like a kid and we all know he isn't. Let him go, Jim. And if you were half as big a man as you think you are, you'd go with him." 

Jim glared as he said, "Fine, I'll tell him to make his own decision, but I'll be damned if I go to some dumb convention. Not in this lifetime." 

Everyone else in the bullpen smiled because they knew right then, Jim was probably going to go. 

~~~~~~~~~~ 

Walking into the bullpen after court, Blair and Brown were both whistling. They were very relieved with the speedy outcome of the trial. The proceedings could have gone on for days. Brown headed over to his desk to start some paperwork and ask his partner what he had missed. 

Blair approached Jim apprehensively. He watched Jim's eyes, hoping to see something in them that would help him measure the bigger man's mood. 

Jim looked up, smiled at Blair and asked, "Chief, do you want to go to lunch? We could go and get something healthy or Wonder Burgers, your choice." They both chuckled at this. 

As they got into the truck and did up their seat belts, Jim turned to Blair and said, "Chief, I'm sorry I was such an asshole this morning. I don't know what I was thinking. If you want to go, then go, but I'm not going. I don't feel comfortable with conventions and crowds." 

Blair just stared at him like he had grown an extra head. "Jim, if you don't mind me asking, what changed your mind?" 

Jim said, "Well, Sandburg, you've a lot of good friends in the bullpen who put me in my place. They pointed out that this is something you wanted, not me, and it should be your decision." 

Bouncing in his seat, Blair said, "Wow, I am like ‘so’ impressed that they were able to talk you into something." 

"Don't press your luck, Chief," Jim said, while trying not to laugh. 

They got to the restaurant and ordered their food. Blair smiled, looked over at Jim and said, "Jim, are you sure you don't want to go with me? I really wanted you there. You know how we always debate the topics on the list, well, who am I going to have to discuss them with now?" Blair put on his best pouty lips. 

Jim laughed and said, "Chief, I'm sure you'll have more than enough people to discuss the list with you. I'm not worried about that at all." Yeah, Jim thought to himself, _I'm not worried. Right. I'm worried sick. Sandburg attracts every sicko around, not to mention the fact that he's the most beautiful creature on the face of the Earth._

They ate lunch discussing their current case load and what they'd to do to catch up before Blair got ready to leave. Blair also knew that he would have to find someone to work with Jim while he was out of town. Megan might do it. He would ask her first thing when they got back. Blair felt like things were really looking up. He didn't notice that Jim had gotten quiet or that Jim was having second thoughts about this whole thing. 

When they got back to the bullpen, Blair said, "Hey Jim, I'm going to go and ask Connor if she'll partner with you while I'm gone. Be back as soon as I sweet talk her." 

Off Blair went, leaving Jim to his thoughts. What the hell's wrong with you? He asked himself. If you don't want Blair to go alone, then go with him. It's as simple as that. But nothing was ever simple for Jim Ellison, especially in regards to Blair Sandburg. 

Blair went and talked to Connor and, of course, she agreed to it. Megan would do almost anything for Blair. 

About a week later, Blair asked Jim, "Could you go shopping with me and help me pick out some new things? I haven't bought a new pair of jeans in ages and I thought maybe a new pair of Dockers with some nice shirts. Nothing flannel. Do you mind?" 

Annoyed, Jim asked, "Chief, how come flannel's good enough here but not at the convention? You don't even know these people and now you're going to dress up for them?" 

"Fine, Jim," Blair said snappily. "If you didn't want me to go, you should have just said so. I'll shop by myself, I'll pack for myself and I'll go by myself. I thought you really didn't mind and I wanted us to spend some time together before I had to leave." Disappointed, he barreled past a surprised Jim. 

As the convention drew closer, Blair's disappointment grew. He had really hoped Jim would decide to go along, but as the weeks passed, he realized that probably wasn't going to happen. By the time the date was a week away, Blair was a wreck, wondering if he was being selfish in going by himself. 

Three days before the trip, Blair walked up to Connor and said, "Hey, Megan, do you have a second to talk about helping Jim?" 

Connor knew that wasn't what he wanted but only smiled and said, "Blair, we can talk about anything you want. Now spill, what's wrong? You seem worried or upset about something." 

_I should have known I couldn't pull one over on Connor,_ Blair thought to himself. He laughed as he said, "I'm worried about Jim. He hasn't really been talking to me much in the last week. I know he's mad at me. But I was hoping that he would be mature enough to talk things out before I left. Do you think I'm being selfish? I really need a second opinion on this." 

"Okay, Sandy," Megan said, "This is exactly what Jim wanted to happen. He has worked on your guilt and you can't give in to it. No matter what, you have to go. You're going to have a blast. I wish I was going with you." 

All of a sudden Blair sat straight up and shouted, "Connor, how about you coming with me? We'd have a blast. And it's not like Jim would be so worried then. I'd love it. What do you think? I could ask Simon or Joel to ride with Jim. What do you think, Megan? We can share a room. There are two beds." 

Connor said, "Let me run it by the Captain first and then we'll discuss it. How does that sound, Sandy? If he says its okay, then I'm your girl. I know we would have fun. Let me go ask." 

By this time, Blair was too wired to calm down, so he bounced around the bullpen, offering to do paper work or anything else to keep his mind occupied. He saw Megan come out of Simon's office, fifteen minutes later, with a big smile on her face. 

He hurried with her to the break room, where she said, "Well, I got the time off and Captain Banks will be watching our Jim for us while we're gone. Now, Sandy, are you certain you want me tagging along? If you really want me there, I need to buy a ticket. Then we need tickets for the convention, too. Would you mind getting those for me?" 

Blair smiled and answered, "Megan, I would love to do that. Thanks for asking Simon; I'm so glad not to be going alone. I would have been a little shy at first, but now I won't have to worry about that at all. I'll go and make those plans for us. You get your plane ticket." 

As Blair went back into the bullpen, Jim and Joel were walking in off the elevator and Jim didn't even smile at Blair. The good mood left Blair as quickly as it had come. He knew that his lover was upset about Blair leaving him, but Jim would have to get over it. 

It was just too bad that it was breaking both of their hearts in the process. 

Now Blair just had to tell Jim about Connor going with him. This wasn't going to be easy. 

As he walked in the door that night, he said, "Jim, I need to talk to you about something important. Connor's going to go with me to the Convention. You know that nothing's going on, she just wanted to go to one of the Conventions and felt safer with me." 

The look on Jim's face was not a good look. He couldn't believe that Connor was doing this. Now Blair wouldn't miss him at all. Jim could not believe how quickly this was backfiring on him. 

Jim said, "Fine, Chief, just have a good time and call me when you get there." 

Lying in bed that night, Blair tried to talk to Jim. "Jim, will you make love to me? I need you. I miss you." 

Jim answered, "Blair, we don't always get what we want, do we?" Jim rolled over and pretended to go to sleep. He knew he was being immature, but he couldn't help it. 

In the morning, Jim was gone by the time Blair even got up. When he arrived at the precinct, he didn't have time to think about much of anything. There was a rash of robberies going on, so he and Megan began working on it. He and Megan were busy all day long, and Blair didn't talk to Jim once. 

By the time Blair got home that night, he knew that he had to do laundry and pack. He would be leaving tomorrow afternoon. He only wished that Jim would talk to him and would make love to him. Blair had gone three weeks without any sign of affection. Jim wasn't even kissing him and sadness was beginning to overwhelm him. He hoped they could talk tonight before Blair had to finish packing. 

The gods, however, were not smiling on Blair. Jim called and said, "Chief, I have a stakeout to pull tonight and don't know when I'll be home, so I don't even know if I'll see you before you leave. Sorry. If I don't, have a safe trip and I'll see you in five days." 

Blair was so pissed off he almost screamed into the phone, "Jim, you are such a liar and an asshole. If you don't want to see me, fine, but don't volunteer for a stakeout to get away from seeing me off. I can't believe you're fucking doing this." 

Jim had heard the sadness in Blair's voice, so he said, "Blair, I am angry but I really do have a stakeout tonight. Nothing I can do about that. But I will try to get home in time to take you to the airport, all right?" 

Blair said, "Don't bother. I'll be gone by the time you get here. Don't worry about me, I'll get by. I always do. Be careful at work while I'm gone and I'll talk to you when I get back." 

"Wait a goddamned minute, Chief," Jim said. "I can't believe you're just blowing me off. You knew I didn't want you to go. Then if that wasn't bad enough, you tell me that you are taking Connor in my place. What is up with that, Sandburg? Now you're telling me you won't be calling once while you're gone? You'll talk to me when you get home? I don't think so, Chief." 

"Jim," Blair said quietly, "I don't want to fight. I will call you from there. I just didn't know if you wanted to talk to me. That was all. I'll see you later. I love you, Jim," and then all Jim could hear was the buzzing of a dead connection. 

Later, while Jim was on the stakeout, he was a nervous wreck. He felt as though his life was over. Suddenly, he realized how much he loved Blair and that he hadn't even told him that on the phone earlier.

He picked up the phone, and Brown and Rafe just stared at him as he dialed in his number. When the answering machine picked up, he said, "Chief, pick up. Please pick up. I wanted to say goodbye to you and tell you how much I love you. I won't be getting off for another three hours, so I'll miss you and just wanted to hear your voice. Be safe, Blair. I do love you." 

Blair sat on the sofa. He knew he was going to miss this man more than he wanted to but, at the same time, he was so glad that Jim had called and left a message. He was ready to go now. 

Blair reached down to pick up his backpack and his suitcase. It was time to meet Megan. He had hoped that Jim would get off early but it wasn't in the cards. As he was getting ready to leave, he heard a truck pulling up; well, what sounded like a truck. He was hoping that it was Jim, but at the same time, he was afraid to look. 

Finally summoning up the nerve to turn around, he saw and felt Jim's arms come around him. Never so happy to see anyone in his life, he melted into the embrace of his lover. Jim held him, Blair realized that Jim hadn't looked at him, or uttered one word. Blair started to pull away, but Jim, shaking, wouldn't let go. 

Blair knew that Jim was trying to make up for what he'd said and done. He felt like it was the right thing to do, letting Jim just have this moment. 

Jim let go, stepped back from Blair and said, "Chief, I'm so sorry for being an asshole, again. I seem to be making a habit of it these days. If you don't mind, I'd like to call you every single night. 

Blair's smile lit up his face as he answered, "Jim, you can call me anytime you want to. You know how much I'm going to miss you. I'll need to talk to you often. Five days is a long time to be separated. I love you so much and I wish you were going. 

Jim said, "Chief, I wish I was, too. I'm so sorry that I was being stubborn and didn't see that I was being an insensitive asshole. It seems we argue a lot about who's going to get their way. I was wrong.” 

Blair hugged him hard, as he said, "Jim, I hate to say this, but I have to leave. I need to pick Megan up and get to the airport. I'll call you tonight, okay?" 

Jim didn't want to let go of the man that meant more than life to him. He wondered how he kept him close. He sure as hell pushed him away often enough. He needed to make this up to him. Leaning down, Jim kissed him soundly, smiled, and said, "Chief, if you don't call me tonight, I'm putting out an APB. Promise you'll take care of yourself and Connor, too. I love you so much." 

Tears building up in his eyes, Blair knew he had to get out of there. "Jim," he said," I'll talk to you tonight. I love you back. Be safe and don't give the guys too much of a hard time. I'll see you in five days." 

He got into his car, started it up and smiled as he drove off. He could see the tears in his lover's eyes as he drove off. Blair was wondering when they'd gotten so sappy. It was only five days, for god's sake. 

When Blair got to Megan's apartment, he helped her load her things into the trunk. Then he handed his keys to her and asked if she would drive. Connor just watched him for a moment and then said, "Sure, Sandy, be glad to drive. I never thought you'd ever let me drive your car. Now which side of the road do we drive on again?" 

This made Blair laugh out loud. He needed to laugh. As they drove off, Blair picked up his cell phone and dialed Jim's number. Jim picked it up on the first ring. 

"Ellison," he said. 

Blair sat there for a second and said, "Jim, it's me. I just wanted to say good-bye one more time and tell you how much I love you." He glanced over and saw Megan smiling at him. Blair punched her arm. 

Megan grabbed the phone from Blair and said, "Okay, enough of this shit. Jim, Blair will miss you. You will miss Blair. Enough said. Now hang up and let this poor man get on with having the time of his life. You know you had your chance to be with Blair. You blew it. Now it's my turn." She hung the phone up and smiled at Blair. 

Blair started laughing as he said, "Megan, you're cruel. Do you know that? He's going to be calling back and will be so damned mad at you." 

Connor said, "Oh, like he scares me. Give me a break. It would take someone a lot tougher than Ellison to scare me. That man's a pussycat. Not to mention how totally whipped he is." 

Again, Blair was laughing as he said, "Megan, just let me call him and tell him I'll call when I get there." 

Connor made a disgusted noise as she answered, "Blair, you're as big a wuss as Ellison is. God, there's no hope for either of you." She found it hard to see the road with the tears in her eyes from laughing so hard. 

Blair was wondering why Jim hadn't called him back. He hoped Jim wasn't mad at him for too long. Then he realized Megan was right. They were both whipped. Maybe Jim figured this out, too. 

Blair hadn't a clue that Connor had shut the ringer off the telephone before she had handed it back to him.

At that very same time, Jim was pacing the loft, dialing Blair's cell phone over and over again. But Blair still wasn't answering. Jim was getting more pissed off with each ring. When he got a hold of Connor, he was going to strangle her and no one would be able to stop him. He looked out the window as he said, "Chief, you haven't heard the last from me on this." 

Connor and Blair pulled into the parking lot at the airport and found their assigned space after Blair had paid ahead. They grabbed all of their things from the trunk and started making their way into the airport. Connor couldn't help smiling to herself. She knew that Ellison was chomping at the bit by now. This made her very happy; oh, how she loved making Ellison crazy. 

While Blair was checking in, Megan went to the ladies room and called Jim. He answered on the first ring again. "Blair?" 

"No, not Blair." she said, "You have got to get a sense of humor, Jim. He didn't have anything to do with the phone call. That was my idea. But I am going to work on this man while we are gone. He's entirely too whipped for his own good." 

Jim said, "Connor, who the fuck gave you the right to mess with Blair's and my life? Stay out of it. And keep your hands off of him. I mean it, Connor." 

By this time Connor was having a hard time controlling her laughter. She said, "Jim, are you afraid that you wouldn't come out on top? Oh, sorry, I guess that's a bad question to ask. Don't know if you're a bottom or top. I guess I could ask Blair." 

"Damn it, Connor," Jim yelled, "Leave Blair alone. Don't be using him in this game you've got going here. I know you always want to win when it comes to me, but believe me, you won't on this one." 

Megan said, "Fine, then let the best person win. Talk to you in five days, Ellison." With that she pushed end and walked out of the restroom with a huge smile on her face. Oh Blair, she thought, I hope you know all the things I do for you. Right now I have a pissed off Sentinel probably on his way to the Convention to knock me on my ass. 

Blair was waiting by the entry gate and he and Megan walked, with their arms linked, to the gate and waited for their flight to be called. 

Once they called their row to start boarding, Blair was a nervous wreck. Connor patted his arm once they were sitting in their seats and said, "Sandy, calm down. I know you aren't that crazy about flying but tell me some of your stories and it'll help the time go by. Before you know it, we'll be there. Besides, you haven't told me all the things you've planned for us while we're there." 

Well, this was the perfect thing to say. Before long, Blair was off, telling Connor about the upcoming agenda for the next five days. He had made lots of plans, and thankfully, that would keep them busy for most of the flight. 

Meanwhile, in the Ellison dimension. Jim walked into the bullpen, and up to Simon's office and knocked on the door. Simon looked up and said, "Come in, Jim. I thought you were supposed to be sleeping. I know you worked a double shift yesterday. Why are you here?" 

"Sir," he said, "I need some personal time off. I can't go into it, but I have to leave for five days. You know I wouldn't ask if I didn't need it." 

Simon just sighed as he said, "Jim, when I asked you if you were sure about not going with Sandburg, you said, yes, you were sure. That's the only reason I let Connor go. There's no way I can let both of you off at the same time. That would put me down three officers. I can't do it. You know that, Jim. Please don't put me in this spot." 

Jim looked at Simon pleadingly, and said, "Simon, you know I was just being stubborn. Now Connor's making a play for Sandburg. I have to get on a plane as soon as I can." 

Simon looked at him and stood his ground as he said, "I'm sorry, Jim, but no. It can't happen. In three days, you might be able to get away, but not right now. Do you honestly think Blair would leave you for Connor? What? Are you losing brain cells now? Grow up, Jim. Talk to me about it tomorrow." 

Jim just hung his head as he left Simon's office. He was so pissed off at himself for doing this. At the same time, as soon as Jim closed the door to the office, Simon started laughing. _Good thinking, Connor._ Simon smiled to himself; _you're going to make him suffer for doing this to Sandburg, aren't you?_

Unknowingly, Rafe walked up and said, "Hey, Jim, missing Hairboy already? He's only been gone half a day. " 

Jim growled as he walked by Rafe and Rafe knew better than to mess with this Ellison. He was a very different Ellison when Sandburg wasn't there. Right now, all Jim wanted was to be with his lover. He had fucked up royally. Jim had no one to blame but himself. 

Ellison headed over to his desk, hoping he could find something to keep his mind off his lover and Connor. He was fuming inside. Hell, he was probably fuming outside. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Sitting on the plane, Connor and Sandburg were discussing the upcoming events. 

Megan said, "Sandy, do you think we could sit down tonight during dinner and make some notes for the question and answer segment? I really want to ask something interesting, if I'm given the chance to say anything." 

Blair smiled wickedly and said, "Megan, we can come up with some awesome questions. No worries. I have a ton on my laptop. Won't take long at all to print them up at the main printer at the hotel. This is going to be so great. I'm thrilled to have someone to talk with about the show. Thanks for coming, Megan." 

Connor then asked, "Sandy, how much are you planning on spending on zines? I only have about $150.00, do you suppose that'll be enough?" 

Blair said, "Shit, Megan, I can't believe you're going to spend that much. I have about $90.00 to spend. That's it. I wish I had more. There are about 30 I want. But I had to make a list of the ones I wanted the most." 

"Do you suppose you could help with that list for me, too?" Megan asked sweetly. She was having a wonderful time so far and they were still on the plane. Smiling brightly, she wondered what that said about the company she was keeping. 

"Hey, Megan," Blair asked, "Do you think that Jim would be very upset if I bought a piece of artwork? It's a nude but it's tastefully done. I wanted to get it for us for our bedroom." 

"Sandy," she said, "What am I going to do with you? Don't ask. Just do. If you enjoy a piece of art, then get it. It's your home, too. Don't go out of your way to make him angry, but at the same time, know that you've a right to buy things for the loft, also. Don't you agree?" 

Just then the Captain came on the intercom to say that they were about to land. Blair was so excited, he could hardly think. This was going to be such fun. When he glanced over, Connor was smiling, too. 

Blair and Megan got their luggage and went to find a cab. They got into one and took off for the hotel. Both of them were so happy to be off the plane and on their way to a fun filled five day trip. 

They checked into the hotel and were informed that there was a mix-up with the reservations and there was only one bed. They thought Blair was alone. 

Blair said, "Megan, it is okay, we can make do. I can sleep on the floor. Don't worry about it. This is going to be fun." 

Megan smiled as she said, "We will work it out, Sandy, don't worry is our new mantra. Let's start saying it over and over again." 

They smiled at each other as they got into the elevator and went up to their floor. Their room was lovely, but sure enough, had only one king-sized bed. 

"Connor," Blair said, "do you mind if I take a quick shower before we go to dinner? I feel hot and sticky. And speaking of dinner, do you want to try the Mexican place in the hotel? I heard it's really good." 

Connor said, "Fine by me. Go take your shower, then my turn for a shower, and finally we're off to eat Mexican. 

While Blair was in the shower, the phone rang. Connor picked it up and said, "Hello?" 

Jim, trying to remain calm, said, "Connor, let me talk to Sandburg. Please." 

Megan smiled as she said, "Sorry, Jim, he's in the shower, and I was just heading in myself. Call back later, okay, mate?" All she heard now was the buzzing of the empty line. 

Jim got off the phone and started pacing the loft. He was so pissed off. He called Simon at home. 

Simon answered, "What?" 

"Sir, I'm sorry to bother you at home," Jim said, "but I really need that time off. I mean I really need that time off. Blair's an innocent in this. Connor's using him to get to me." 

Simon said calmly, "Jim, nothing has changed. I suggest you settle down and don't call him again until you're there. Three more days, Detective." 

"Fine," shouted Ellison, as he hung up the phone. Then he proceeded to take the phone off the hook. He didn't want Connor calling him for any reason and pissing him off any further. But he also had to remember to call Simon up and apologize for being such a dick to him on the phone. 

At the hotel, Blair walked out of the bathroom and asked, "Ready for that shower, Connor?" 

She smiled and said, "I'll be out in a jiffy and then food here we come." 

Blair lay down on the bed and dialed the loft's phone number, but it was busy. That's odd, he thought. Jim should be sleeping, not busy on the phone. I'll try it again later. 

While Blair and Megan were at the Mexican Restaurant, he kept thinking about Jim. Megan was right, they were both whipped. Big time. 

Since Blair needed to get his mind off Jim, Megan said, "Blair, do you mind if we go look and see what all the tables have set up to offer? I mean, you can show me which zines I really want and anything else I might enjoy. I'm so thrilled to have someone with me that knows what he's doing." 

They had a wonderful dinner, everything tasted sensational. They stopped at a long line of tables set up with Watchman paraphernalia; Blair couldn't believe all the things you could buy. The art piece he wanted was only going to be on display the following day, inside. Blair showed Megan which 'zines he'd planned on buying and told her. 

Megan and Blair got into the elevator and rode up to their room. They were both tired. As soon as they got in, Blair remembered that he was going to have to sleep on the floor. That thought had a way of changing his mood. 

As soon as they walked in the door, Megan said, "Blair, there's no sense in you sleeping on the floor. You wear clothes to bed; I wear enough clothes to bed. It's a big bed. It'll be fine. Don't worry, mate. 

Blair smiled as he answered, "Megan, I'll have to agree with you on that one. I think we'll be just fine." 

They both took turns getting ready for bed. While Megan was in the bathroom, Blair called Jim to say goodnight. Since the phone was still busy, he began to get worried and decided to call Simon. When he dialed Simon's number, all he heard, "Banks. What do you want?" 

"Simon," said Blair, sounding distraught, "I'm sorry to bother you at home but I can't reach Jim. I'm worried. The phone has been busy since this afternoon. Have you seen him?" 

"Blair," yelled Simon, "you're almost as bad as Jim. Stop worrying. I saw him tonight and he was fine. Your phone could be off the hook. Or better yet, maybe he's talking to someone. What a concept, eh, Sandburg?" 

A mournful Blair answered, "Simon, I'm really sorry for bugging you. I won't bother you again. Goodnight, Simon." 

With a heavy heart, Simon got out of bed, got dressed, picked up his keys and headed over to Jim and Blair's loft. He would see to it, that Jim called Blair right away. Simon had never heard Blair sound so down. 

When he got to Jim's front door, without him even knocking Jim jerked it open and said, "Shit, Simon, did something happen to Blair?" 

"Calm down, Ellison," Simon said, "he's just fine. He called me because he'd tried to call you twice and the phone was busy. He was just worried and I have to tell you, Jim, he sounded downright depressed." 

With a look of distress on his face, Jim said, "Simon, I was angry earlier and took it off the hook. I was mad at Connor. I forgot it was off the hook. I'll call him right now. How about some coffee? I can make a pot right now." 

Simon said, "Coffee would be terrific, I could use it. I might just sleep on your sofa when you finish your phone call. If you don't mind. I'm tired." 

As Jim started the coffee going in the pot, he smiled at Simon and said, "Simon, you know you're always welcome here. Anytime. Now, I need to go and make that phone call." 

He went upstairs to make his phone call with a little privacy. He dialed the number and asked for Blair's room. After three rings, a very sleepy Blair answered, "Hello." 

Jim said, "Chief, it's me. I just wanted to call and tell you goodnight." 

Blair started waking up as he said, "Jim, why are you calling now?" 

Jim smiled at the confusion in his Guide's voice, and almost said something, but all of a sudden he heard, Connor say, "Blair, what are you doing? Go to sleep. We have too much to do tomorrow." 

Jim knew that her voice was not from across the room. It came from right beside Blair. A very pissed of Sentinel was sitting on the phone now. 

"Chief," he bellowed, "what the hell is Connor doing in your bed? Why is she right by your head? Don't deny it, I can hear her." 

Blair started waking up at his screaming Sentinel's voice and answered, "Shit, Jim, let me wake up for a second. Let me think." Then all Blair heard was the dial tone. 

Blair jumped out of bed, saying, "Fuck, fuck, fuck." 

Megan was watching this and asked, "Something wrong, Sandy?" 

He glared at Connor and said, "Connor, you did that on purpose trying to piss Jim off. Well, you fucking got your wish. He'll probably never talk to me again." 

She grabbed the telephone and dialed Jim's number. On the third ring, Simon answered, "Banks." 

"Simon," said Connor, "Let me talk to Jim, please. This is a big misunderstanding. There was a mix-up and there was only one bed. I just thought it was stupid to have Sandy sleep on the floor. Sir, I really didn't think it was a big deal." 

Simon said, "Connor, Jim's really upset. I don't know if this is a good time to talk to him. And as usual, you were thinking of pissing Jim off. Don't even try to deny it." 

Megan said, "Simon, please let me talk to him." 

Connor heard Simon say something softly to Jim and suddenly Jim was on the phone, saying, "What?" 

Connor said, "Jim, I'm really sorry. Please don't be pissed off at Blair. He was going to sleep on the floor; I just thought it was stupid for him to sleep there. We're both wearing sweats and shirts. Jim, there's nothing going on and you know that. He's really upset. Please talk to him. 

After a moment, Jim said, "Connor, what would Blair think if I went somewhere with Sam and we slept in the same bed? He'd have a cow. He wouldn't be a happy camper, in the least. Especially if she was trying to use me to get to Blair. Just like you've been doing with Sandburg. Well, I feel the same way about you and Blair sleeping together. I don't care how innocent you both are. I'm pissed off. Tell Blair I'll talk to him when he gets home." And with this said, he slammed down the phone. 

Blair came out of the bathroom, hearing the conversation and hearing her hang up the phone. He looked like he had lost his best friend as he said, "Connor, I screwed up royally. He's so pissed off, he may never speak to me again." 

With this said, Blair grabbed a pillow and a blanket from the closet and lay down on the floor. He knew he wouldn't get much sleep. Visions of his life with Jim filled his head as he started to fall asleep. 

At the loft, Jim sat down on the sofa, and put his face in his hands. Simon just sat there. He didn't know what to say to Jim. So, Simon would wait until Jim needed to talk and he'd be there to listen. 

Jim looked up at Simon and said, "Simon, what the hell am I doing? Why did I just do that? No matter what, I always try to push him away. Tell me what to do." 

Simon smiled and said, "Jim, I don't need to tell you what to do. You know what needs to be done. Do it." After saying this, he got up and walked out of the loft to go home. This way Jim would have privacy. This brought a smile to Simon's face. Jim was growing up. He felt like a proud parent, laughing to himself. 

Jim dialed the hotel again. On the third ring Connor picked it up, saying, "Jim?" 

Jim said, "Connor, could I please talk to Sandburg?" 

She woke Sandburg up and he jumped up and grabbed the telephone as he said, "Jim? I'm so sorry; I never meant to fight with you while we're apart. I miss you so much. I love you." 

Jim smiled as he said, "Chief, I'm sorry, too. We both screwed up. I never should have said the things I did. I'm really, really sorry. I love you so much. Tell me you forgive me. Please?" 

Blair happily answered, "Jim, like you have to ask? I love you, big guy. Can I call you tomorrow night? You need to get some sleep now. I don't want you zoning because you're tired. Promise you'll be careful." 

"I will, Chief," said Jim, "I promise. And yes, you can call me any time you want to. I miss you so much. Go to sleep, babe. Goodnight." 

As Blair hung up the phone, he saw the look of relief on Connor's face. He said to her, "He isn't mad, Connor. Not at me anyhow." They both laughed at this, as he moved back over to his sleeping spot on the floor. 

Connor made a mental note to herself to make sure and contact the hotel manager tomorrow and see if they had a rollaway bed for Sandy to use. That was the last thought she had as she fell asleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~

The following day, Connor and Sandburg got off to an early start; they knew they had a lot of things to do. They went to the question and answer seminar. They were both such fans of the show and wanted to make a good impression. They both had some fabulous questions written down. Sandburg got to ask four and Connor got to ask two. So, they were both happy. And they loved all the answers. They learned a great deal from this part of the convention. This was turning out to be a most excellent day. 

They went to lunch with a bunch of other fans, and had one of the best times they had both had in ages. Blair was so happy that Connor was there and sharing this with him. 

Connor asked Blair to see that piece of artwork that he was thinking about getting. Blair showed her. Connor said, "Sandy, it isn't that expensive. Why don't you get it?" 

"Because," Blair said, "I don't have enough now. I spent a lot more on zines then I was planning to. I told you they were addicting." 

Connor smiled and said, "Could we hang out with some of these other fans and talk about the show? And once we tire of that, can we go and start to read some of the zines in our room?" 

Blair smiled and said, "Sounds like a plan to me, Megan." 

They had a wonderful day. They finished the night by having a quick dinner and heading up to the room. There in the middle of the room was a rollaway bed. 

Blair said, "Hot damn, I don't have to sleep on the floor tonight." They both started laughing. 

Then they both laid down, their heads at the foot of the bed and started reading their zines. There was a knock at the door at about 10:00 and they both looked at each other strangely. 

"Blair" Megan said, "you didn't tell anyone where we were, did you? Because I didn't tell a soul what room we were in." 

Blair got up and looked out the peephole and smiled. It was Jim. He jerked open the door and flew into Jim's arms. Jim caught him, laughing. When Connor looked over and saw the look of pure bliss on Jim's face, she was suddenly very ashamed of what she had done. Jim, sensing what she must have been thinking, said, "Connor, it isn't your fault. It was all mine. I was the jerk." 

Before he knew what happened, Connor was standing near him, waiting to hug him. He opened his spare arm and she went into it. Jim smiled. Things could have been much worse. 

As they entered the room, Jim said, "Okay, Connor, you'll be on the little bed, and you can put it in the bathroom. Don't give me those looks, Connor; I'm not going to have my wicked way with this man while you're in the same room. You won't win this argument. We don't perform in front of an audience." 

Blair started laughing his ass off as Jim moved the bed into the bathroom. The whole time, Connor was complaining about being shoved out of her own room by a pushy Sentinel. 

"Jim," Blair said, "why are you here? Did Simon feel sorry for you or what?" 

"Blair," Jim answered, "he was so glad to get rid of me everyone in the bullpen took me to the airport. I should've taken that as an insult but I was too damn excited about seeing you. 

Jim shut the lights off and pushed Blair down on the bed, intending on making this whole thing up to Blair if it was the last thing he did. He started by taking Blair's clothes off and kissing every single inch of his lover's body. When Jim started licking his cock, Blair about came off the bed. Jim just pushed him down and took that cock into his mouth and started sucking very hard. Blair was so horny that he knew he wasn't going to last long. But damn, Blair had hoped for more than five minutes. This was his last thought as he came down his lover's throat. 

While Blair was trying to learn how to breathe again, Jim got out of bed and got the supplies needed from his suitcase. He had it all. They wouldn't have to wake Connor for anything. He stripped his clothing off and climbed onto the bed. He was so hard; he didn't think he would last long enough to even get inside Blair but he was sure going to try. Jim got the KY out and started loosening up Blair. After three fingers, Blair was begging for Jim to enter him. Who was he to deny his guide anything? He slid into him and knew he wouldn't last long, so he started stroking Blair in time with his thrusts. They were both very close. When Blair called out his name, coming, Jim followed. He was chanting Chief, Chief, Chief. Blair had a huge smile on his face. He loved it when Jim was left with only being able to say, Chief. Blair always teased Jim, saying, he loved having his own big studly cheerleader. 

In the bathroom, Megan was thinking, you know, I'm going to get Jim, and get him good. 

The next morning, Connor woke Jim up, and Jim didn't even bother trying to cover up. She looked down at him and said, "Okay, you've teased me enough for one night and day. Enough already. Are we going to go to the convention or not?" 

Jim smiled and said, "Connor, we'll meet you down there in about an hour, if you don't mind. I want to wake my partner, properly." Then with a huge smile he jumped out of bed to go into the bathroom. 

Connor was fuming by the time she got to the elevators. Blair came running up to her with a robe on and said, "Connor, let's meet for breakfast. Please? I just want to be with Jim for a few minutes. I promise it’ll only be one hour." 

"Sandy," Connor said, "you know I could never say no to you. Anything you want, you know I'd do. I totally understand why that man's so whipped." She smiled as she walked off to get into the elevator. "Oh Sandy," she yelled, "one hour, or I eat without you." 

When he went back to the room, Jim was waiting on the bed. Blair ran to him and jumped onto the bed. They made love, except that this time, Blair was the fucker, instead of the fuckee. This was one of his favorite things to do. Blair tried to make it last as long as he could but it felt too damn good. Sweating and out of breath they both headed into the shower. Once done in there, they got dressed and made their way to the elevator. Both of them were starving. While in the elevator, they never let go of each other once. 

Jim loved kissing Blair... almost as much as fucking him. He was going to have to make sure that Blair knew how much he meant to him from now on. 

During breakfast they made all sorts of plans. And one thing Blair noticed was the fact that Jim was including Connor in everything. He never excluded her. Not once. This was turning out to be a great trip. 

Blair had to run to the restroom once, and while he was there, Connor walked over to Jim and said, "Jim, I know a piece of artwork that Blair wanted to get for your bedroom, but spent too much of his money. Why don't you go and pay for it and have it delivered to the loft. I'm sure they'd do that for you. I'll watch for him and keep him away from there, so it can be a surprise." 

Jim smiled at Connor, as he said, "That's a wonderful idea. I'll do it now. Which one is it?" 

So, off they went, with Connor showing Jim what piece it was that Blair had wanted to get. Jim bought it, and returned to Connor and Blair before Blair really even missed him. 

Ironically enough, Jim ended up enjoying the convention the most of all three. He bought more zines, and when he found out which ones they were lacking, he bought those. He also bought some more artwork. At one point in time, he had to tell Blair that he didn't care for the piece Blair pointed out to him. Otherwise they would have two but Blair didn't know this. They were all having such fun. No matter where they went, they all went together. 

While Blair went to talk to some of the people from the night before, Connor asked, "Jim, what's going on? You don't need to have me along for every single thing you do. Besides you need some time alone. Tomorrow I'll just stay in the room and read zines." 

Jim said, "Connor, I'm so sorry I was such an asshole to you and Blair. Okay? Besides, I like you. I like spending time with you and I know that Blair does, too. So don't give me a hard time. Just enjoy." 

Connor smiled at him as Blair rejoined the two of them. Blair said, "Did I miss anything?" 

Jim and Connor said at the same time, "Not a thing." They all laughed. 

Once they got to the room, Jim said, "Connor, I don't like you sleeping in the bathroom because we need it sometimes. So, you can sleep in the room. I'll behave myself. Sound good?" 

She and Jim moved the bed back into the room. They all got ready for sleeping and climbed into their beds. 

~~~~~~~~~~

The following morning, they went down for breakfast and met up with a bunch of other fans. They were having such a good time. This was turning out to be a great idea for all. 

Jim was so happy that he was there. The time was flying by too quickly for them. 

On the last day, they had to hurry to get everything ready for boarding the plane. They had stayed up almost all night long with other fans, and they were all exhausted. They all climbed into their seats. They were all sitting in the same row. Jim sat at the end, near the aisle to give him more leg room. Blair leaned into him and fell asleep before they even took off. Connor smiled at Jim and said thank you with her eyes. 

When Jim fell asleep after the flight got under way, he woke up for a moment and Connor was draped over Blair and almost on Jim. The attendant walked by and just gave Jim an odd look. Jim looked over at the two of them and smiled. Connor was one of Blair's best friends and he was glad she was. 

When they landed, Jim had to wake the two sleeping beauties up. They deplaned and went to pick up their luggage. 

Jim asked, "Connor, could you drive Blair's car? We'll pick it up tomorrow at your apartment. She agreed and they went their separate ways. Jim didn't want to be separated from Blair. 

Once they got home, Jim said, "Blair, if you ever go anywhere that you want me to go with you again, smack me upside the head and tell me who the boss is." 

Blair smiled and said, "Got it, big guy. I'll remember that. I'm never going without you again." 

With that said Blair pulled Jim by the hand and started up the stairs. He knew that they had things to do for and to each other. 

“If you don’t pick up the pace, I’m going to start all by myself,” Blair teased. 

Jim swatted his ass as they ran up the stairs and as soon as they locked the door, started making love. 

"Chief," Jim said, "you have no idea how much I missed you and how much I love you. I just wanted to tell you." 

Blair said, "I know how much, Jim, I know. I love you, too. 

They were both so glad to be home. But they also had already decided to put in for the next convention. Yes, Conventions were a good thing. Thank God. 

 

End


	2. Conventions Poetry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A much quicker look at how Conventions went.

Conventions  
by Patt

I want to go to the Watchman's Convention so bad.  
I hear from folks it is the best time of all to be had.

So I asked Jim what he thought of going for fun.  
I waited and waited as his laughter was done.

Okay, big guy, that is it.  
No more putting up with shit.

I am going for sure, and I will be going alone.  
And just to show who is boss, not taking my phone.

He is in shock when I tell him I am going to be gone for a week.  
He starts hugging me hard and tries to kiss my cheek.

Nope, not going to work, Jim, I am going, not listening at all.  
I am going to use all of my savings for zines, have myself a ball.

Hot damn, this is going to be such a hoot.  
And he can just stay at home, the old coot.

I really wanted him to go, but hey a man has to do what a man has to do.  
As I am packing and getting ready to go, I don't forget to say, I love you.

I mean, I might be leaving, but don't want him to think it if forever.  
There is no one on earth that can make me happier, not ever.

I get to the convention, I am so happy to be there.  
And all around me are fans looking to see the pair.

This is so damn exciting, I am totally thrilled.  
And when I get home, I know from Jim I will be grilled.

Not gonna stop me from having the time of my life.  
After all, he was treating me like I was his wife.

Well, that came out wrong, well, I know what I mean.  
I don't want to be ignored, like I am only there to be seen.

Zines are over here, zines are everywhere in this place.  
I look them all over and have to wipe the drool from my face.

Man, I know I will be in debt, but what fun it will be.  
Oh my God, some of the artwork is too beautiful to see.

I love this and so glad I did come.  
Even if Jim stayed home being a crumb.

I was lying on my bed in the room dying from the stories I was reading.  
When I had to answer a knock on the door and saw someone I was needing.

Jim just smiled his beautiful smile and hugged me really hard.  
I could not help it, a little tear dropped out when I let down that guard.

He will have a blast, he will love it as much as I do, I know.  
Can't wait for the morning so everything to him I can show.

I had missed seeing this with him, and was glad he is here to stay.  
He kept telling me over and over how he missed me, what could I say?

We were only separated for a day and a night.  
But this is sure better than having a damn fight.

He is backing me up telling me to lie down and let him do the work.  
Oh man, I love when he is bossy, oh but he is a sexy damn jerk.

What could I do? What could I think?  
I mean, I barely had time to blink.

And I was on that bed, with all of my clothes stripped off.  
Man, I love when he does this and boy are we going to boff.

I am impressed he wants to boff like bunnies all night long.  
Am I am into this big time, don't get me wrong.

He takes me on the bed, in the shower, on the floor and in the tub.  
All I have to do is barely touch him, just give him a little rub.

Then I start reading to him from a wonderful zine.  
Oh the look on his face is simple serene.

He is going to do me again, I need to find the authors to thank.  
With all of these stories I am sure to have much loving in the bank.

All these authors have worked so hard, and I hope to write to each.  
I just hope that all of them I will be able to reach.

I must thank them all for their trouble and their time.  
Because if I didn't, it would be an out and out crime.

And the publishers need to be thanked on top of that.  
More letter writing, shit, I hate letters, oh drat.

But it will be fine. I will get Jim to help me do them.  
All in all, Writers and publishers are quite the gems.

I can hardly sleep, I want to start the day out early.  
I am driving Jim nuts as he says I am acting squirrely.

Well, off we go to pay our most deep and humble thanks and praise.  
And to all of them we tell, they have started us on a wonderful craze.

It is almost time to go home, we don't want to leave.  
Almost enough to make us sad enough to grieve.

Well, there is always the next one, in another city.  
Oh more money to spend, what a great pity.

Jim is hooked big time now, so it will be easy as pie.  
Oh man how I love this wonderful guy.

Off we go, exhausted but happy.  
And writing our letters that are quite sappy.

To all of these people we want to thank kindly.  
Otherwise we would be still circling blindly.

The thank you's are done, now all we need to do is send the emails.  
So that they will know their effort is not ignored, we know what it entails.

We are finally home and off goes the thank you's.  
Bravo, bravo and much more that is true.

The end


End file.
